Smokey Alfie
Biography Smokey had a good relationship with his brother Lex, but at age 14 was whisked away with a girl he recently met, Belle Charles. However, she couldn't have kittens, so he rudely dumped her. A cat named Ewan Ome, in a similar situation, met Smokey and they hit the road and went on many adventures.Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1 Smokey and Ewan were headed to Cat Village, but before arriving met Lucy Schthubsworth, Pipa Perrottee and Polly Perrottee, who had been banished from said village. The latter two were looking for their missing mother. Smokey and Ewan took them to Pet City. After discovering the mother Molly was kidnapped and taken to Farmville. Bojangles Samson and Winchestor Harold, the kidnappers, attacked Smokey and Ewan, who chased them to the local mountain. The two dogs fell off the mountain and presumably died. While Greg was homeless from 2012-2014, Smokey and Ewan met him and gave him (little) money. Greg was going to test his dark powers on them, but decided to test them on Lex (despite being uncertain of his existence). Subsequently, Lex was cursed so that he could only have one beloved family member at a time.Super Bubby 18: Remember Greg later built a time machine. Afterwards, Ewan and Smokey aimed to reunite with Lex, who (along with his girlfriend Natasha) had been sent to the Cretaceous period by Greg with the time machine, that was stolen by Smokey and Ewan soon after. They couldn't figure out how to work it though. Shortly afterwards, Ewan, and then Smokey, was kidnapped and caged by Greg on his island. Smokey gave Ewan a key to escape, and Ewan did. Smokey escaped and hid under Adam Island for years, adopting Zara Maxwell, a German Shephard spy for Greg who disguised herself as a teenage girl, although Smokey didn't know. At an unknown point after, Lex, his friend Bubby Kristy and Bubby's daughter JJ Zeus found Smokey's hideout, as they live on the island. The four, along with Bubby's son Clyde Zeus, returned to Bubby's house. Smokey learnt his brother had a fight with Natasha, who he married. Natasha had left, but returned briefly before vanishing in the jungle. Greg ambushed Bubby's house while she visited the water dragon Apalala, and escaped, making the cats worry for Natasha. Bubby, Zara, Smokey and Lex journeyed through the jungle to find Natasha. A Harpy attacked the group, but Bubby defeated it. Shortly after, Natasha found them, but was crushed by a tree. Smokey requested they not find out her fate, and they left, but get lost and narrowly escaped a Sphinx and a Treant. Zara mysteriously disappeared. After returning home, Lex told Smokey he didn't love Natasha anymore.Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 Lex and Smokey started a brief kids camp in the forest for JJ, Pumpkin and Clyde. However, the kids have an argument with the brothers, who leave them alone. Bubby is furious with them, then discover Cora Tom and the Louis family, who reveal Greg's assistant came to the island. Concluding the assistant took the kids to Greg's Home Island, Bubby, Doccy, Lex, Smokey and Cora go to the island to rescue the kids. The girls take down Greg and the assistant, revealed to be the true identity of Zara, and the guys save the kids and escape home. Minutes later, it is revealed that Zara drowned Cora, but Apalala resurrected her with supernatural powers. Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Smokey went along with the group to Pet City, as Bubby and Doccy wanted to protect their parents from Greg. Later, Cora informed Bubby of a story Apalala told her, leading to Smokey and Lex learning Greg cursed Lex so that he could only have one beloved family member at a time. Lex declared he, Smokey and Pumpkin were leaving. The trio move into an apartment in Pet City, where Zara, disguised as a sick dog named Trooper, temporarily moves in. Later, Smokey and Lex find Pumpkin's dead body and theorise Trooper did it.Super Bubby 19: Uncovered Appearances * Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1 * Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 * Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue * Super Bubby 18: Remember * Super Bubby 19: Uncovered References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Alfie family Category:1997 births